blackcloverfandomcom_id-20200215-history
Yūki Tabata
(lahir 30 Juli 1984) adalah yang terkenal dengan seri ''Black Clover''. Dia berasal dari prefektur Fukuoka di Jepang. Kehidupan Awal Tabata menikah dengan orang yang dirahasiakan sebelum serialisasi untuk "Black Clover" dimulai. Dia mengumumkan berita melalui bagian komentar penulis pada 23 Februari 2015 di edisi ke-13 Mingguan Shōnen Jump. Karir Yūki Tabata memulai karirnya sebagai pemula ketika ia menyerahkan karya pertamanya, 'Grave Keeper HAKAMORI' untuk tahun 2001 Tenkaichi Manga Award, di mana ia menerima Hadiah Juri Khusus. Dia kemudian menyerahkan satu kesempatan lagi, Blue Steady untuk Penghargaan Manga Rookie pada tahun 2003, di mana dia adalah salah satu finalis. Pada tahun 2004, Tabata memasuki kompetisi Penghargaan Tezuka di mana ia menerima penghargaan terhormat untuk karyanya, XXX WITH NO NAME. Tabata kemudian memulai karir profesionalnya ketika ia menerbitkan one-shot, Garance , pada tahun 2005 ''Akamaru Jump. Pada tahun 2011, Tabata memasuki Golden Future Cup, yang memungkinkannya untuk mempublikasikan satu tembakan di majalah Weekly Shonen Jump sebagai bagian dari sebuah kompetisi. Dia menerbitkan one-shot yang disebut ''Hungry Joker dan berhasil memenangkan kompetisi tersebut. Ini menghasilkan satu-shot-nya dipertimbangkan untuk serialisasi oleh majalah. Serialisasi untuk Hungry Joker dimulai pada November 2012 di edisi ke-50 majalah tahun ini. Serial ini menerima berbagai kritik karena kepergian besar yang seri telah diambil dari satu-shot asli. Karena ini, Hungry Joker gagal mencapai popularitas dan dibatalkan setelah 24 bab pada Mei 2013 di edisi ke-24 majalah tahun ini. Setahun kemudian, Tabata menerbitkan satu-shot baru di majalah Jump NEXT '' edisi ke-2 tahun 2014, yang disebut 'Black Clover. One-shot sekali lagi dipertimbangkan untuk serialisasi untuk Mingguan Shonen Jump dan mulai serialisasi pada Februari 2015 di edisi ke-12 majalah tahun ini. Untuk serialisasi keduanya, Tabata memutuskan untuk mengambil inspirasi lebih dekat dari one-shot asli di mana desain karakter utama dan kepribadian, bersama dengan pengaturan mendasar, dilakukan dalam seri. Pada 12 Mei 2018, seri ini telah menerbitkan 156 bab dan masih berlangsung di masa mendatang. Karya Tubuh One-shots * : dipublikasi dalam Tenkaichi Manga Award 31 Agustus 2001. * : dipublikasi dalam Rookie Manga Award Juni 2003. * : dipublikasi pada tahun 2004 di Tezuka Award. * : debut profesional, dipublikasi dalam Akamaru Jump Edisi Musim Dingin 2005. * |Hangurī Jōkā}}: dipublikasikan ke Mingguan Shōnen Jump edisi 37, 2011. * : dipublikasi dalam Jump NEXT edisi 2, 2014. Seri * |Hangurī Jōkā}}: dipublikasi dalam Mingguan Shōnen Jump edisi 50, 2012 - edisi 24, 2013 dan dikoleksi ke dalam 3 volume. * dipublikasi dalam Mingguan Shōnen Jump edisi 12, 2015 - hingga saat ini dan dikoleksi sebanyak 22 volume (4 Oktober 2019). Kru Editor * * Assistant : Ilustrasi Black Clover Jump Next 2015-06 Poster.png|Color spread for Jump Next Issue 6, 2015 Black Clover Jump Next 2016-01 Poster.png|Color spread for Jump Next Issue 1, 2016 BnHA by Yuki Tabata.png|Tabata's take on My Hero Academia Issue 1, 2017 Asta dressed as Luffy.png‎|Asta in Luffy's outfit Issue 21-22, 2018 Asta playing guitar.png‎|Asta in an advertisement for Jump Music Festa Tabata for 50th Anniversary.png|Tabata's commemoration of WSJ's 50th Issue 33, 2018 Asta in summer outfit.png‎|Asta in a summer outfit Issue 36-37, 2018 Asta in adventure outfit.png|Asta dalam seragam petualangan Issue 22-23, 2019 Kategori:Lihat-lihat